


Золотой стандарт

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Banter, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Team Bonding, consensual drunk sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Тор приносит из Асгарда хмельной мёд и угощает им Мстителей. Стив обнаруживает, что магическая природа напитка позволяет ему опьянеть. Все от этого в восторге, особенно Тони.





	Золотой стандарт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold Standard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255401) by [hailtherandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtherandom/pseuds/hailtherandom). 



> От автора:   
> Время где-то в районе 2013-го, после Мстителей и ЖЧ-3, но до ЗС. Стив и Тони в этом фике оба давали согласие и неоднократно это уточняли, но они оба пьяны (один больше другого), так что если что-то из этого может вам не понравиться — вы предупреждены.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Drink and Bite.  
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

— Друзья мои! — провозглашает Тор, как только ДЖАРВИС впускает его в Башню. — Есть у меня дар из Асгарда для всех вас!  
  
С диванов к нему оборачиваются Брюс, печатающий что-то на своём Старкпаде, и Тони с Клинтом, смотрящие по телевизору хоккей.  
  
— Ещё один молот? — спрашивает Тони.  
  
— Нет, ибо ни я, ни Эйтри, Брок и Бури не выковали второго Мьёльнира. Но даже сделай я это, вы по-прежнему не могли бы поднять его.  
  
Он с усмешкой отмахивается от нестройного гула возражений и водружает на отделяющую кухню от гостиной барную стойку тяжёлый ящик. Тони и Брюс поднимаются и окружают Тора, пока тот открывает замки и вынимает из ящика несколько больших бутылок, выставляя их на стол одну за другой.  
  
Бутылки вроде как слегка сияют, словно наполненные жидким золотом. Тони щёлкает по одной из них пальцем. Похоже, стеклянная, ну или из чего-то, что заменяет стекло за пределами Земли.  
  
— Эй, Пойнт Брейк, а смертным это хоть трогать-то можно?  
  
— Конечно. Я не принёс бы их сюда, если бы они могли причинить вам вред.  
  
— У тебя иногда довольно странное чувство юмора, так что не помешает уточнить.  
  
Тони берёт одну бутылку, другую протягивает Брюсу, который от любопытства едва не толкает его под локоть. Брюс поднимает её к свету, наклоняя из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Она полностью непрозрачная, — замечает он. — И впрямь любопытно. Что это?  
  
— Асгардский мёд! — пылко отвечает Тор. — Взят из личных запасов Всеотца и, могу вас заверить, высшего качества.  
  
— Ты спёр бухло у папаши? — спрашивает Клинт с дивана. — А тебе, типа, не тысяча лет? С какого возраста в Асгарде можно бухать? Тебе вроде уже должны продавать.  
  
— Я желал разделить с вами лишь самые лучшие асгардские лакомства, — пожимает плечами Тор. — Но если вы хотите попытать счастья на рынке, я лишь приветствую это.   
  
Клинт вскидывает руки.  
  
— Просто спросил.  
  
Тони откапывает в одном из ящиков стола штопор, вкручивает его в пробку, осторожно тянет, и та выскакивает с глухим хлопком. Воздух наполняет лёгкий запах коричневого сахара и чего-то острого. Тони глубоко вдыхает.  
  
— О, это прекрасно.  
  
Он протягивает бутылку Брюсу, и тот тоже вдыхает запах, прикрыв глаза на выдохе.  
  
— Чудесно, — признаёт он. — В Асгарде мёд делают так же, как здесь?  
  
— Сомневаюсь в этом, — говорит Тор. — Его делают из собранных вручную сахара и специй, но помимо них в асгардском мёде присутствует магия.  
  
Тони смеряет взглядом бутылку в руках Брюса.  
  
— Магическое бухло, говоришь.  
  
— Однажды я приглашу вас всех в Асгард. Наше общество пропитано магией.  
  
— Нет, это я знаю. Просто интересно, не убьёт ли меня эта штука.  
  
— Даю слово, что не убьёт, — говорит Тор. — Леди Джейн отведала мёда, когда я брал её в Асгард, и нашла эффект весьма приятным.  
  
— В смысле она опьянела?  
  
— Я обнаружил, что опьянение в Мидгарде и Асгарде ощущается по-разному. Иногда те, кто напивается здесь, впадают в гнев или же их тошнит, и все вы, похоже, наутро просыпаетесь с головной болью.  
  
— Шутишь? У вас в Асгарде не бывает похмелья?  
  
— Определённо, у нас есть террасы.  
  
Тони начинает противиться, но Тор лишь подмигивает ему.  
  
— Тор, ты не будешь возражать, если я немного унесу? — спрашивает Брюс. — Мне бы хотелось его изучить, если ты, конечно, не против.  
  
— Только если дашь слово прежде с нами выпить.  
  
Брюс потирает затылок, смущённо улыбаясь.  
  
— Что ж, это сложное решение.  
  
Тор улыбается так ярко, что его улыбка может составить конкуренцию золотому мёду, сияющему сквозь матовые стенки бутылок.  
  
— Думается мне, что, как и мидгардский алкоголь, мёд лучше не пить на пустой желудок. Предлагаю распить одну из бутылок сегодня после ужина.  
  
— Разумеется. Я попрошу ДЖАРВИСа принять заказы, когда Кэп и Романофф вернутся из Ди-Си.  
  
— Мёд пьют как вино? — уточняет Брюс. — В том смысле, что красное вино лучше пить с одной едой, а белое — с другой.  
  
— Я ещё не нашёл ничего, с чем мёд бы не сочетался, — отвечает Тор. — А я был усерден в поисках.  
  
— Прекрасно. — Тони забирает бутылку из рук Брюса, затыкает пробкой и ставит на стол к остальным. — Закинуть их в холодильник или как?  
  
— Постоит, — обещает Тор.  
  
Клинт кричит что-то нечленораздельное из зала.  
  
— Чего? — переспрашивает Тони.  
  
— Сраный Нью-Джерси!  
  
— Бартон, что хочешь на ужин?  
  
— Голову Адама Хенрика<sup>1</sup> на блюде!  
  
Тор выглядит сбитым с толку.  
  
— Клинт одержим хоккеем, — поясняет Брюс. — Понятия не имею почему.  
  
— Возможно, потому, что в НХЛ нет хоукайской хоккейной команды, — вставляет Тони. — И сегодня я как-то не очень расположен отправляться в тюрьму, так что воздержусь от убийства и каннибализма. Брю-ус?  
  
— Тайская сойдёт, — предлагает Брюс.  
  
— А я решу, когда вернётся СТРАЙК.  
  
СТРАЙК возвращается через пару часов, когда солнце начинает клониться к закату. Стив и Наташа оба выглядят уставшими и потрёпанными, но, похоже, настроение у них хорошее. Тони тормошит Наташу, пока та не определяется, что ей заказать из тайской кухни, а потом она уходит, чтобы принять душ. Стив перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и плюхается рядом с Брюсом, вытягивая ноги после долгой поездки в машине.  
  
— Я мог бы просто послать за вами джет, — говорит Тони, набирая заказ на планшете. — Гораздо быстрее. И гораздо комфортнее.  
  
— И безумная трата денег и топлива, — отвечает Стив. — И мне нравятся беседы с Нат.  
  
— Но о чём? Вы же и так постоянно вместе работаете.  
  
— Ну, она рассказала мне, как на прошлой неделе новый рекрут Щ.И.Т.а надрал зад Клинту, это было забавно.  
  
— А вот и  _нет_ , — отзывается Клинт. — Это наглая ложь, и я буду всё отрицать.  
  
— Угу, — подмигивает ему Стив.  
  
Клинт ворчит, складывая руки на груди, но без настоящего запала.  
  
Через полчаса ДЖАРВИС впускает курьера с четырьмя пакетами еды, и тот выглядит напуганным до чёртиков. Разинув рот, он переводит взгляд с одного Мстителя на другого и наконец выдавливает:  
  
— Пятьдесят долларов восемьдесят девять центов?  
  
Тони протягивает ему четыре двадцатки. Стив спасает пакеты и принимается раздавать всем еду. Курьер сжимает наличку в руке и испаряется сразу же, как только вручает Тони квитанцию.  
  
— Тони, пора тебе перестать так делать, — говорит Брюс, разламывает палочки для еды и берёт в руку. — Всё время кажется, что они вот-вот упадут в обморок.  
  
— Я даю хорошие чаевые, — отвечает Тони. — И не возражаю, если они отключатся в холле.  
  
Тор протягивает ему тарелку, полную жареного риса.  
  
— А охране в холле что делать с бессознательными курьерами?  
  
— Дать им работу? Не знаю, этим Пеппер занимается. Меня интересует только мой пад тай<sup>2</sup>. https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/42968/pad-thai/  
  
— Это  _мой_  пад тай, — говорит Стив.  
  
— Хорошо, меня интересует только пад тай Стива.  
  
Клинт откапывает в пакете пад тай и ставит его на дальний край стола, где Стиву до него не дотянуться.  
  
— Да брось, Клинт. Я не  _видел_ , как тебе надрали зад, только  _слышал_  об этом.  
  
Наташа резко выбрасывает руку и утаскивает контейнер с пад таем, затем передаёт его Стиву. Стив вежливо протягивает его Тони, который, в свою очередь, демонстративно посылает Клинту воздушный поцелуй.  
  
— Бартон, не веди себя как ребёнок.  
  
— А вы не говорите обо мне всякую хрень.  
  
Наташа толкает его коленом в колено и усмехается.  
  
— Но ты так легко ведёшься.  
  
Клинт окончательно скатывается, показывая ей язык.  
  
— Итак, Тор привёз нам подарок, — говорит Тони минут через пятнадцать, когда все набивают желудки лапшой и курицей.  
  
— Да ну? Ещё один молот? — спрашивает Наташа.  
  
— Мне это тоже первым делом пришло в голову, но нет.  
  
— Если ты желаешь собственный молот, могу предложить дойти до лавки и купить его себе, — вставляет Тор.  
  
— Нет, наш волшебный владыка привёз нам магический сияющий хмельной мёд во имя благоденствия и чтобы мы нализались.  
  
Наташа взмахивает наколотым на вилку перчиком чили.  
  
— Благословляю твоё большое сердце или что там у тебя.  
  
Тор усмехается:  
  
— В последний раз, когда я проверял, было сердце.  
  
— А ты часто проверяешь? — интересуется Тони. — Просто вытаскиваешь его и рассматриваешь?  
  
— Не стоит упрекать меня в том, что я не знаю ваших идиом, и притом глумиться, когда я использую их.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, держи плащ по ветру.  
  
— Могу его надеть, если таково твоё желание.  
  
— Чую, это будет охуительная пьянка.  
  
— Могу я взглянуть? — вдруг спрашивает Стив. — Я про мёд, не про плащ.  
  
— Конечно. — Тор ставит свой карри на стол и проходит до кухни. Найдя открытую Тони бутылку, он на обратном пути протягивает её Стиву. Тот поднимает бутылку повыше и вертит её из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Выглядит ненастоящим.  
  
— Он настоящий, уверяю тебя.  
  
— Кажется, что в бутылке расплавленное золото.  
  
— Он гораздо слаще золота.  
  
— Сладкая, сладкая магия, — говорит Тони.  
  
— Это и вправду магия? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Истинно так. Я уже поведал Тони, что в асгардском обществе магия используется повсеместно и входит во многие обычаи.  
  
— Включая пьянки.  
  
— Открой бутылку, Стив, — советует Брюс. — Тебе понравится.  
  
— Хм. Хорошо. — Стив берёт со стола вилку и с её помощью вынимает пробку из бутылки. Хлопок в этот раз тише, но пахнет всё ещё так, что рот Тони наполняется слюной.  
  
— Ух ты, и впрямь здорово. — Стив делает глубокий вдох. — Мне нравится.  
  
— Почти всем нравится.  
  
— Интересно… как думаешь, на меня подействует?  
  
— Я ещё не встречал воина, неспособного насладиться действием любого из асгардских хмельных напитков, — отвечает Тор.  
  
— Эй, эй, притормози-ка. Мы что, собираемся напоить Кэпа? — азартно вклинивается Тони. — Потому что я разрабатывал кое-что в лаборатории, но так, конечно, круче.  
  
— Ты — что? — вскидывает брови Стив.  
  
— Мы с Брюсом работали над ингибиторами ферментов. Это неважно, потому что они пока не действуют, но это вот гораздо круче! — Тони слегка подпрыгивает на диване. — Ты должен попробовать.  
  
Стив смотрит на него с опаской.  
  
— Когда ты приходишь в подобное возбуждение, мне не по себе.  
  
— Брось, будет весело, — говорит Клинт. — Не из-за науки или всякого такого, а потому что ты не напивался с… сколько? С сорок пятого?  
  
— Сорок третьего.  
  
— Ещё хуже. Да даже если не опьянеешь, вкус-то наверняка обалденный.  
  
Стив снова глубоко вдыхает аромат.  
  
— Думаю, это наиболее подходящее место для того, чтобы попробовать.  
  
— Вот это настрой! — Тони хлопает его по плечу. — Возьму-ка телефон, это наверняка будет здорово.  
  
Стив качает головой:  
  
— Никаких телефонов. Не хочу потом оказаться в интернете.  
  
— Ой, Стив, да брось.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Кайфолом. Уговорил, никаких телефонов.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я просто унесу эти воспоминания с собой в могилу.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь, сработает ли, — замечает Стив.  
  
— Это же  _Асгард_. У них  _всё_  работает, хоть и непонятно, каким образом.  
  
— Просто наши технологии сильно превосходят ваши.   
  
— Да-да, мы в курсе: для вас, могучих богов, мы — пещерные люди. Но мы вроде неплохо справляемся, — отбивает Тони. — В конце концов, ты лично ошивался тут последнюю тысячу лет, а твой отец — чуть ли не с каменного века. Зацени, как мы продвинулись.   
  
— Разумеется. При своём ограниченном сроке жизни и уровне развития технологий мидгардцы просто отлично справляются.  
  
— Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что ты это не от чистого сердца.  
  
— Даю слово.  
  
— Что ты неискренен?  
  
— Не позволяй большому вредному богу тебя унижать, Старк, — говорит Наташа. — Все мы знаем, что ты очень, очень умён.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что  _ты_  тоже  _неискренна_ , но ты права, так что спасибо.  
  
— А это “бери не хочу” — только для Стива или всех касается? — спрашивает Клинт.  
  
— Вы все можете пить сколько пожелаете.  
  
— Чудненько.  
  
Стив осторожно затыкает бутылку пробкой и ставит на середину стола.  
  
— Пора расчистить место?  
  
— Не торопись, некоторые ещё едят, — говорит Наташа.  
  
— Знаю, просто немного взволнован.  
  
— Молодчина! Побудь с нами обычным человеком, — говорит Тони. — Обещаю, завтра я расскажу тебе обо всём, что было.  
  
— Чем больше ты говоришь, тем меньше я тебе доверяю.  
  
— Тогда почему ты меня не заткнёшь?  
  
Стив берёт палочки и засовывает Тони в рот большой кусок курицы. Не совсем то, на что Тони рассчитывал, но курица весьма неплоха, так что сойдёт.  
  
Наевшись, они заворачивают остатки еды и относят в холодильник на кухонной половине. Это не самая впечатляющая кухня в Башне — такая честь принадлежит кухне на этаже для встреч, а может, и той, что на этаже Брюса, — но здесь всегда есть запас продуктов в холодильнике для любителей готовить и пищевая плёнка для недоеденного. Клинт с Наташей переставляют шесть пакетов и упаковок молока так, чтобы всё влезло, потом закрывают дверь и достают из шкафчика над раковиной шесть разномастных кофейных кружек. Наташа задумчиво протягивает Тони кружку с Железным Человеком и, усмехнувшись, забирает себе его любимую синюю. Тони корчит ей рожу и ставит кружку на кофейный столик.  
  
— Это странно, что я немного нервничаю? — тихо спрашивает Стив у Брюса.  
  
— Конечно нет. Ты же давно этого не делал, — уверяет его Брюс. — К тому же это мёд из Асгарда, а все наши встречи с чем-то асгардским заканчивались… с переменным успехом.  
  
— Знал, что ты так ответишь.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Брюс. — Мы за тобой присмотрим.  
  
Тор протягивает ему полную кружку, и Стив улыбается:   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тор наполняет все кружки одну за одной, потом протягивает Тони его кружку с Железным Человеком.  
  
— Разделишь ли ты с нами сегодня веселье?  
  
— Я, пожалуй, повременю, — говорит Тони. — Не то чтобы я отказывался от бесплатного бухла во имя науки, но чувствую, я хочу запомнить то, что здесь намечается.  
  
— Что ж, тогда эта достанется мне!  
  
Пятеро Мстителей поднимают кружки с мёдом, чокаются и делают по большому глотку.  
  
Наташа прерывается первой, ставит мёд на стол, едва не уронив, и садится, закашлявшись.  
  
— Боже, это же сплошной сахар.  
  
Тор аккуратно ставит кружку на стол, тыльной стороной ладони смахнув пену со щетины.  
  
— Сладкий хмель в Мидгарде редок?   
  
— Для Наташи “сладкое бухло” — это растворитель для краски, — объясняет Клинт.  
  
— А мне нравится, — признаётся Брюс. — Мне не кажется, что он настолько уж сладкий.  
  
— Асгардская выпивка часто для каждого имеет свой вкус, — говорит Тор. — Он более… изменчивый, чем рассказы Тони.  
  
— Эй, я бы попросил. Мои рассказы кристально правдивы.  
  
— Не понимаю, — говорит Клинт, опустив палец в мёд и облизав его. — Он холодный, но на вкус — тёплый?  
  
— Магические свойства не стесняет ни жар, ни холод.  
  
— Допустим, но… он тёплый на вкус, но тепло — это же не вкус.  
  
— Думаю, он пахнет как солнечный свет, — говорит Брюс.  
  
— Очень поэтично, Беннер, — замечает Наташа.  
  
— Для тебя иначе?  
  
— Я думаю, он на вкус как сироп от кашля, — отвечает она. — Только без кашля.  
  
Клинт утаскивает Наташину кружку и делает глоток.  
  
— Что за чёрт? Вовсе нет. Вкус как у ириски, ну, или что-то типа того.  
  
— Тор сказал, что вкус для каждого свой, гений. Конечно же, для тебя он иной.  
  
— А тебе как, Стив? — спрашивает Брюс.  
  
Все поворачиваются к Стиву, который сидит, молча глядя в свою кружку.  
  
— Мне кажется… кажется, что он на вкус как дешёвый контрабандный самогон, — отвечает Стив. — Но… в самом лучшем смысле?  
  
— Самогон ужасен.  
  
— Ага, но этот неплох.  
  
— А откуда ты знаешь, какой на вкус самогон?  
  
— Мне было пятнадцать, когда запрет сняли. Конечно, я знаю вкус самогона.  
  
— Да, но это было восемьдесят лет назад.  
  
— Нет, это было тринадцать лет назад. Во всяком случае, для меня.  
  
— Ох. Точно.  
  
Наташа ещё раз осторожно отхлёбывает мёд из своей кружки.  
  
— Теперь он… не такой сладкий? — произносит она неуверенно.  
  
— А я говорил! — влезает Клинт.  
  
— Это чёртова магия, Тор же уже сказал, что вкус будет меняться!  
  
Брюс откидывается на подлокотник дивана, на который опирался, бережно держа кружку обеими руками.  
  
— Кто-нибудь ещё поплыл? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Брюс, я точно  _знаю_ , что ты уже напивался раньше, — говорит Тони. — Я  _видел_.  
  
— Да, но сейчас это чувствуется иначе. — Брюс вертит кружку в руках. Золотые капли подпрыгивают и приземляются обратно в неё. — Просто… лёгкость, ясно? Кто-нибудь ещё это чувствует?  
  
Клинт бормочет что-то утвердительное, а Стив поднимает руку на пару дюймов. Наташа легонько толкает его локтем в бок.  
  
— Смотри-ка. Оказывается, чтобы вытащить тебя выпить с нами, нужна всего лишь инопланетная выпивка.  
  
— Мне  _нравятся_  посиделки за кружкой с вами, ребята, — возражает Стив. — То, что я не могу напиться, ещё не значит, что я не могу пить.  
  
— У тебя всё равно ужасный вкус в плане выбора пива, — говорит Клинт, разваливаясь на диване и закидывая одну руку Наташе за плечи. Та инстинктивно придвигается к нему, устроив кружку у себя на колене. — Если уж собираешься пить и не пьянеть, то хотя бы пей что-то приличное.  
  
— Бартон, ты типичный простой парень из Айовы, — говорит Наташа. — И ты не знаешь первого правила пьянки.  
  
— Нет, знаю! Пей, пока не упьёшься!  
  
— Чудо, что ты пережил тридцатилетие.  
  
— Ты  _русская_!  
  
— А я ещё не пережила тридцатилетие.  
  
— Тони, уверен, что не хочешь попробовать? — вклинивается в разговор Брюс.  
  
— Соблазнительно, — говорит Тони.  
  
— Вот. — Стив вкладывает в руки Тони свою кружку. — Попробуй немного.  
  
— Ты никак дилером заделался, Роджерс? Это пугает.  
  
Стив опускает голову на плечо Тони и бодает лбом в подбородок.  
  
— Тебе  _понравится_  — говорит он, протягивая “а”. — Обещаю.  
  
— Уверен, так и будет.  
  
— А что если, — Стив понижает голос, — что, если я немного отопью, а потом передам тебе?  
  
— То есть — что, если ты продолжишь пить?  
  
— Да, хорошая мысль. — Стив поднимает голову, осушает кружку одним глотком и снова сворачивается рядом с Тони.  
  
— Столь многое (надо) разделить…   
— Тони, есть ещё, если ты желаешь, — говорит Тор. — Сомневаюсь, что даже столь могучие воины, как вы, одолеют шесть бутылок мёда за ночь.  
  
— Звучит как вызов, — говорит Клинт.  
  
— Принять который будет неблагоразумно. Слишком много хорошего — это всё ещё слишком много, даже если пить веселья ради.  
  
— Да ни хрена, — заявляет Клинт. — Веселиться — это круто.  
  
— “Круто” и “неблагоразумно” порой как братья-близнецы, — говорит Тор.  
  
— Говоришь как папаша, — упрекает его Клинт. — Не  _мой_  папаша, конечно, но всё-таки. Папаша.  
  
Тор выглядит оскорблённым.  
  
— Надеюсь я, что это не так.  
  
— Ты почти такой же папаша, как Таша. Таша отпускает лучшие папкины шутки. Таша, ну-ка пошути по-отечески.  
  
Наташа пихает его локтем в бок.  
  
— Я не могу шутить по команде, — говорит она. — Должен быть подходящий момент.  
  
— Надо создавать подходящие моменты, Романофф, — замечает Тони, — а не ждать, пока они к тебе придут.  
  
— Это ты у нас любитель поговорить. — Наташа делает ещё один длинный глоток из своей кружки. — Всё говоришь, и говоришь, и говоришь, и…   
  
— Эй!  
  
Наташа сладко ему улыбается.  
  
— Да не суть, — отмахивается от неё Тони. — Пей свою магию.  
  
Она пьёт. Собственно, все пьют, кроме Стива, чья кружка всё ещё пуста. Он протягивает её Тору, и тот добросовестно наполняет её заново.  
  
— Забористая штука, — говорит Брюс. Он уже наполовину стёк под кофейный столик. Тони не знает, как подобная поза вообще может сочетаться с понятием “удобно”, но Брюс выглядит сейчас по-настоящему счастливым, так что это, наверное, неважно. — Весьма забористая.  
  
— В нём даже спирт не чувствуется, — говорит Стив.  
  
— Предположу, что действие асгардского спиртного отличается от нашего. — Брюс поворачивается к Тору. — Как у вас проходит процесс брожения?  
  
— Должен признать, что мало знаю о пивоварении, — говорит Тор. — Я гораздо больше искушён в питии.  
  
— За это и выпьем, — провозглашает Клинт и немедленно выпивает.  
  
— Клинт, ты раньше делал виски, — напоминает ему Стив. — Ты как-то показывал.  
  
— Это не значит, что он был  _хорошим_.  
  
— А  _я_  выпью за  _это_ , — говорит Наташа. Пара капель мёда стекает по её кружке, когда она делает глоток, и выглядят они такими же непрозрачными, как в бутылке — как нарисованные на керамике золотые линии.  
  
— Тор, я поддержу Брюса: можно и мне немного этой штуки для изучения? — спрашивает Тони.  
  
— И я предложу тебе то же, что и Брюсу, — говорит Тор. — Выпей мёда, прежде чем взяться за изучение.  
  
С утра я поймаю тебя на слове, если никто из нас не проснётся с балконом.  
  
Тор громко смеётся, но остальные смотрят на Тони с недоумением.  
  
Тони переводит взгляд с одного Мстителя на другого.  
  
— Забейте.  
  
— В Башне полно балконов, — говорит Клинт.  
  
— Сам ты балкон, — отвечает Тони.  
  
— Спасибо, наверное.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, наверное.  
  
Стив несколько раз легко, по-кошачьи, трогает Тони за плечо.  
  
— Тони, твоя гостиная сверкает.  
  
— Наверное. Пеппер любит безделушки. Прям как сорока.  
  
— Забавно было бы быть сорокой.  
  
Тони тихо фыркает.  
  
— На самом деле сороки не любят блестящее, — говорит Наташа, — нам просто так кажется, потому что мы замечаем, когда они воруют что-нибудь.  
  
— Спасибо за урок естествознания.  
  
— Всегда готова преподать тебе пару научных уроков, — отвечает она. И затем: — На самом деле нет. Не проси меня об этом.  
  
— Так да или нет? Ты меня путаешь.  
  
— Я тебя полностью запутаю.  
  
— Знаешь, я даже не в курсе, о чём ты, но не хочу умирать, поэтому просто с тобой соглашусь.  
  
Наташа протягивает руку и неловко похлопывает Тони по голове:  
  
— Ты учишься.  
  
Тони недоумённо моргает:  
  
— Ты в стельку.  
  
— Чаще всего это и есть ключ к счастливым отношениям с Наташей, — вставляет Клинт. — Учиться и соглашаться. И напиваться.  
  
— Клинт выполняет только последний пункт.  
  
— Абсолютная ложь.  
  
— Учиться — это круто, — мечтательно изрекает Брюс.  
  
— Что за чёрт, Беннер, у тебя же докторская степень.  
  
Брюс пожимает плечами:  
  
— Я люблю понимать, как всё устроено.  
  
— Эй, Тор, а можно мне… — Наташа хихикает, что на неё совсем не похоже. — Прости. Можно… можешь налить мне?  
  
Она протягивает Тору свою кружку, и тот наливает до половины и возвращает ей. Наташа берёт кружку и что-то шепчет на ухо Клинту. Тот фыркает от смеха и едва не бьёт себя по лицу, пытаясь зажать рот.  
  
Тор переводит взгляд с одного на другую.  
  
— Я пропустил шутку?  
  
Наташа качает головой:  
  
— Нет, нет, я просто вдруг кое-что поняла.  
  
Клинт откидывается назад и говорит преувеличенно театральным шёпотом:  
  
— “Тор” рифмуется с “повтор”.  
  
Тор непонимающе смотрит на них:  
  
— Верно, рифмуется.  
  
Тони видит, как Наташа морщит нос, когда смеётся:  
  
— Простите, это абсолютно не смешно, но просто офигеть как тупо.  
  
Они с Клинтом снова начинают хихикать. Тони поднимает брови, глядя на Тора.  
  
— Похоже, реакция мидгардцев на магию в первый раз весьма сильна, — говорит Тор.  
  
— И не говори, — соглашается Тони. — А ты этого не знал? Я думал, что ты был с Фостер, когда она впервые попробовала ваш мёд.  
  
Тор слегка пожимает плечами:  
  
— Тогда многое произошло в столь короткое время.  
  
— Ну круто.  
  
— Тони, — жалуется Стив ему в плечо, — моя кружка снова пуста.  
  
— А я думал, ты из тех, чей стакан всегда наполовину полон.  
  
— Тони-и-и…   
  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо. — Тони выдёргивает кружку из пальцев Стива. — Тор, не будешь так любезен?  
  
Тор берёт кружку и наполняет её, затем ставит бутылку на середину кофейного столика.  
  
— Угощайтесь без стеснения.  
  
Как ни странно, первым к бутылке тянется Брюс. Какое-то время он смотрит на неё, покачивая из стороны в сторону, потом наполняет свою кружку до краёв и снова откидывается на диван.  
  
Пятеро Мстителей передают бутылку друг другу, пока она не пустеет, и Тор принимает ответственное решение не открывать вторую. Все, похоже, уже сильно пьяны, хотя на взгляд Тони — скорее под кайфом. В памяти всплывает, как они с Роуди курили травку у чёрного хода в инженерные лаборатории МИТ, и ему приходилось закусывать кулак, чтобы не смеяться на лекциях: именно так и выглядят сейчас четверо его друзей. Тони видел Брюса пьяным, видел пьяными Наташу и Клинта вместе и по отдельности, и как правило они при этом были гораздо более молчаливы, чем сейчас.  
  
Стив сидит почти у Тони на коленях, то и дело что-то удовлетворённо бормоча. Тони обнимает его одной рукой за талию, и Стив вжимается в него.  
  
— Это здо́рово, — говорит Стив.  
  
— В самом деле? Каково это — снова опьянеть?  
  
—  _Волшебно_ , — отвечает Стив и смеётся над собственной шуткой.  
  
— Ох, парень, — Тони отводит со лба Стива несколько прядей, — да ты нажрался.  
  
— Не-а. И меня даже не тошнит, — весело говорит Стив. — Потому что так иногда бывает, когда виски плохо перебродил и получился не очень, и тебя выворачивает где-нибудь в переулке.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Потому что была одна леди, и она гнала самогон, пусть у неё и плохо получалось, и она позволяла нам с Баки отхлебнуть, когда мы помогали по хозяйству.  
  
— Я думал, тебе было пятнадцать, когда отменили запрет, ты вроде сам говорил.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— То есть, она давала контрабандный алкоголь четырнадцатилетним подросткам?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Прелесть какая.  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— У меня всё тело звенит.  
  
Тони перебирает все свои неуместные ответы и не находит ничего подходящего.  
  
— Повезло тебе.  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Думаю, у Брюса тоже.  
  
— Надеюсь. Ему бы не помешало расслабиться.  
  
— А что если и у Халка?  
  
Тони переводит взгляд на Брюса, который рассеянно смотрит в потолок и поглаживает мягкую обивку подлокотника.  
  
— Не думаю, что до этого дойдёт.  
  
— Лады. — Стив снова прячет лицо, уткнувшись Тони в шею. Тони мысленно качает головой и ласково поглаживает Стива по затылку.  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Я всё ещё весь внимание, так что можешь говорить всё, что в голову взбредёт.  
  
— О. Хорошо, — довольно отвечает Стив. Тони думает, что ему сейчас особо нечего сказать, но если бы и было, он бы уже все слова забыл. Он может поклясться, что Стив слегка светится, но это же невозможно. Скорее всего.  
  
— Это правда здорово, — вдруг подаёт голос Клинт. — Мне нравится.  
  
Брюс поднимает вверх большие пальцы в знак согласия.  
  
— Напиваться здорово, — отзывается Стив. — Мне нравится это ощущение в голове.  
  
Остальные бормочут что-то согласное.  
  
— Я рад, что всем вам в радость, — пылко говорит Тор. — Вкусить вместе эля после битвы — давняя традиция в Асгарде, и я полон надежды на то, что и Мидгард последует ей.  
  
Тони представляет себе пьяного в стельку Стива на пресс-конференции.  
  
— Господи, да.  
  
— Тони, тебе точно стоит попробовать, он отличный. Вот, тут на донышке, — Стив снова впихивает кружку ему в руки и сам сжимает его пальцы вокруг неё, и Тони остаётся только пожать плечами.  
  
— Да какого хрена.  
  
Первой мыслью становится выплюнуть это. И не потому, что мёд плох на вкус, — как раз наоборот. Тони может описать этот вкус только как ощущение жидкого солнца на голой коже, тёплого и согревающего. Но в то же время это чувствуется  _иным_. Определённо не похоже ни на один алкогольный напиток, который Тони пробовал, а у него широчайший опыт в этом деле. Во рту покалывает, когда он делает глоток мёда, и кажется, будто язык зудит.  
  
Но когда он глотает, в горле не остаётся никакого жжения, только сладкое послевкусие. Тони смотрит в кружку, наклоняя её из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Поведай мне свои тайны, о прекрасное сияющее бухло.  
  
— Медоварение — древняя асгардская традиция. Рецепт передаётся из поколения в поколение, — гордо отзывается Тор.  
  
— У нас так же. Земля пьянствует с тех пор, как природа изобрела брожение, — говорит Тони. — Оно… довольно странное, — он делает ещё один маленький глоток. На языке чувствуется привкус коричневого сахара, который он унюхал ещё раньше, сладкий, но не приторный, острый, но не жгучий. — Но на вкус весьма неплохо. Тебе надо чаще с нами зависать.  
  
— Боюсь я, что если возьму ещё мёда, это не останется незамеченным.  
  
— Боишься, что папочка спалит тебя за разорением его винных запасов.  
  
Тор слегка ёрзает на диване.  
  
— Приносить в Мидгард асгардские изделия не всегда мудро.  
  
— Думаю, на этот раз всё в порядке. — Тони допивает остатки, втягивая последние капли со стенок кружки, и ставит её на кофейный столик. Стив устраивается на диване рядом, уронив одну руку Тони на живот. — Я прогоню эту штуку через все круги научного ада.  
  
— Эй, я первый застолбил, — возмущается Брюс, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Поборемся за первенство, док?  
  
— Может, завтра с утра.  
  
Тони откидывается на спинку дивана и потягивается. Он начинает понимать, что Брюс имел в виду, когда говорил о чувстве лёгкости. Обычно из-за выпивки конечности тяжелеют, но сейчас Тони чувствует себя расслабленно и свободно. К боку прижимается Стив, и это ощущается тепло и уютно. Волосы Стива касаются его волос, и это тоже приятно, так что Тони зарывается в них пальцами. И снова, слегка массируя кожу. Стив ёрзает и что-то довольно бормочет ему в плечо.  
  
Взгляд Тони плывёт, и он с усилием фокусирует его обратно.  
  
— Ты прав, у меня куча всякой блестящей фигни.  
  
— Может, однажды мы будем сражаться с каким-нибудь суперзлодеем, как в старых комиксах, — говорит Клинт. — С Человеком-Сорокой. Мы можем забросать его твоими блестяшками и повергнуть, пока он будет пытаться их все собрать.  
  
— Похоже, это будет худший суперзлодей в истории, — говорит Тони. — Если вдруг станешь суперзлодеем, попробуй это.  
  
— А может,  _ты_  и есть Человек-Сорока, а? А это — твоё тайное логово с блестяшками.  
  
Тони снова оглядывает комнату. Она не кружится, но кое-где идёт рябью.  
  
— Худшее тайное логово в мире.  
  
— И правда слишком прми… замт… слишком заметное, — соглашается Наташа. В её словах проскальзывает намёк на русский акцент. — Даже если на нём больше не написано “Старк”.  
  
— Быть заметным — это по мне, — говорит Тони. — Мне нравится, когда меня замечают.  
  
— Мы заметили.  
  
— Отлично, цель достигнута.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Стив.  
  
— М?  
  
— Ты такой хороший.  
  
— Оу. Спасибо. — Тони снова проводит костяшками пальцев по затылку Стива и думает, что тот замурлыкал бы, если бы умел. — Ты тоже ничего.  
  
— В смысле, ооочень хороший.  
  
— Мой дар миру.  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
— Ни за что б не догадался.  
  
— Мне  _нравится_.  
  
— Угум.  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Да, Стив?  
  
— Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони Тони Тони  _Тони-Тони-Тони_ …   
  
— Да господи боже, я тебя слушаю. Что такое, Роджерс?  
  
— Думаю, — очень серьёзно изрекает Стив, — что ты должен позволить мне надраить тебе ботинки.  
  
Повисает долгая тишина, когда они просто смотрят друг на друга, пока Тони наконец не нарушает её:  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ну, если хочешь, потому что я хочу.  
  
— Я… не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь.  
  
Стив выглядит забавно сбитым с толку:  
  
— О чём это ты?  
  
— Нет, о чём это  _ты_?  
  
— Что сейчас подразумевают под “надраить кому-нибудь обувь”?  
  
— Обычно это значит, что обувь становится чистой и блестящей.  
  
— О боже. — Стив начинает хихикать. — О боже.  
  
Тони оглядывается по сторонам в надежде, что остальные поняли больше, чем он, но никто, похоже, даже внимания не обращает. Брюс витает где-то в своём мире, улыбаясь неизвестно чему, голова покоится на подлокотнике, а глаза закрыты. Наташа полулежит на Клинте, а тот, в свою очередь, играет с прядью Тора, выбившейся из-под стягивающего волосы шнурка. Тора, похоже, всё происходящее полностью устраивает, хоть он и выглядит немного рассеянным. У него гораздо больше опыта по части асгардского алкоголя, чем у любого из них, но всё же он выпил две полные кружки.  
  
Когда Стив наклоняется к Тони, его дыхание пахнет жидким золотом. Тони настороженно косится на него:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это  _по-французски_ , — говорит Стив.  
  
— Я… не француз.  
  
— Пеппер говорит по-французски, — осуждающе замечает Стив. — Готов поспорить, ей ты туфли не чистишь.  
  
— Нет, у… у нас есть другие люди для этого. Стив, я в душе не ебу, о чём ты говоришь.  
  
— Это метафора.  
  
— Метафора.  
  
— Метафора — это часть речи, которая…   
  
— Да знаю я, что такое  _метафора_ , — прерывает его Тони. — Я не знаю, что значит  _твоя_  метафора.  
  
— Но ты был во Франции! — говорит Стив настолько возмущённо, что Тони не может сдержать смеха.  
  
— Похоже, я прогулял уроки по чистке обуви, так что почему бы тебе не перевести то, что ты сказал?  
  
— Я сказал, — говорит Стив, — что было бы отличной идеей позволить мне тебе отсосать.  
  
Он снова откидывает голову Тони на плечо. Тони смотрит на его макушку, утратив дар речи. Разговоры Клинта и Тора он пропускает мимо ушей.  
  
— Я… Так. Что?  
  
— Очень хорошая идея, — говорит Стив, кивая.  
  
— В смысле, не то чтобы я был против, но ты только что высказал это при всей команде.  
  
— Спорим, они со мной согласятся? Эй, ребята!  
  
— Нет уж. — Тони протягивает руку и затыкает Стиву рот. Стив лижет его ладонь, и Тони стискивает зубы, но не отпускает. — Сейчас мы не будем этого делать, потому что утром ты всё вспомнишь и врежешь мне.  
  
Стив ёрзает в захвате и пытается укусить Тони за руку.  
  
— Господи, да ты чистое наказание.  
  
Когда Стив поднимает взгляд, его глаза сияют. Тони может поклясться, что синева в них мешается с золотом.  
  
— Ты сейчас пьян в стельку, и я не знаю, сможешь ли ты встать, — говорит Тони. — Остынь чуток, Капитан Сосулька.  
  
Он убирает руку, и Стив снова прижимается к его боку, гладит по груди, задевая недавний шрам, ведёт большим пальцем по напряжённой шее. Тони откидывает голову, даже не задумавшись о том, что делает. У Стива чудесные руки, и он умеет быть очень нежным, когда захочет. Тони нравится. Там, где его касаются руки Стива, даже через одежду, кожа будто пылает. Это почти как когда Тони в детстве пропустил через себя слабый электрический разряд. Волосы тогда встали дыбом, и мама очень ругалась, но больно совсем не было. Сейчас чувство очень похожее. Всё воспринимается чётко и ясно, но тело совершенно расслаблено. Тони даже представить не может, как чувствует себя Стив после пятнадцати — или восьмидесяти — лет без практики.  
  
— Это была бы отличная идея — вот и всё, что я хотел сказать, — говорит Стив. — Всё-о-о, что я хотел сказать.  
  
— Тебе сейчас очень весело, да?  
  
Стив упирается руками в спинку дивана по обе стороны от головы Тони.  
  
— Вот настолько.  
  
— Очень весело.  
  
— Но знаешь, что будет ещё лучше?  
  
— Поцеловать тебя, чтобы ты заткнулся?  
  
Тони не знает, собирается ли Стив сделать что-то ещё, потому что просто целует его. Стив сжимает ворот рубашки Тони и притягивает его так близко, как только может, но угол неудобный, и Стив почти ложится ему на живот. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это точно не их лучший поцелуй, но когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Тони может поклясться, что губы покалывает.  
  
Стив одной рукой отталкивается от дивана, принимая вертикальное положение.  
  
— Я собираюсь отвести Тони в кровать, — заявляет он и наваливается на Тони ещё сильнее.  
  
Клинт, Наташа и Тор поворачиваются к ним. Брюс, похоже, спит.  
  
— Похоже, это мне придётся отвести Стива в кровать, — говорит Тони. — Давай-ка, поднимайся.  
  
Он поворачивает Стива так, чтобы можно было обнять за плечи и потянуть вверх. Стив немного колеблется, но понимает, чего от него требуется, тянется за Тони и на удивление хорошо держит равновесие. Одной рукой Тони опирается о стену, скользя пальцами по гладкой поверхности. Почему они такие гладкие? Он не помнит, как строилась эта комната. Может, потные работяги и сделали что-то стоящее.  
  
ДЖАРВИС подгоняет лифт как всегда вовремя. Стив и Тони приваливаются к противоположным стенам, наблюдая друг за другом. Стив трогает губы двумя пальцами и чуть заметно улыбается.  
  
— Мне офигенно, Тони.  
  
— Это я понял.  
  
— А ты офигенно выглядишь.  
  
— Я всегда офигенно выгляжу, — Тони, под влиянием момента, принимает красивую позу и получает от Стива в награду широкую улыбку.  
  
— Эй, ‘ди сюда, — одной рукой он перетаскивает Тони на свою сторону лифта и обнимает. Тони дёргается, но в объятиях Стива так тепло и спокойно, что он позволяет себе расслабиться.  
  
Он теряет счёт этажам, но тут из динамиков раздаётся голос ДЖАРВИСа:  
  
— Сэр, мы прибыли на этаж Капитана Роджерса.  
  
— Давай на этаж Тони, — говорит Стив.  
  
— Сэр..?  
  
— Ну же, Тони…  
  
— Эм… да, разумеется, этаж Тони. Мне нравится этаж Тони, — отвечает Тони.  
  
Двери лифта с шипением закрываются, и лифт снова скользит вверх.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, — очень серьёзно говорит Стив, — когда окажусь в твоей кровати.  
  
— У меня восхитительная кровать.  
  
— Я собираюсь как следует проверить её на прочность.  
  
— Не сломай только.  
  
— Я не сломаю твою кровать! — нарочито возмущается Стив.  
  
— И где же я это уже слышал?  
  
— Когда я в последний раз сломал твою кровать?  
  
Тони неловко похлопывает его по руке.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ну ладно, больше не буду её ломать.  
  
— Хорошо бы. Мне нравится моя кровать. Жду не дождусь в ней оказаться.  
  
— Только в ней ты хочешь оказаться?  
  
— Повторюсь, ты —  _сущее наказание_ , — говорит Тони.  
  
Стив горделиво приосанивается.  
  
ДЖАРВИС предупреждает их о прибытии за секунду до того, как двери открываются. Половина меблировки на этаже Тони всё ещё та, что выбирала Пеппер, но он знает, что её вкус по части интерьера гораздо лучше, чем у него, так что ничего не меняет. Он проходит через холл к спальне; Стив идёт следом, поправляя развешанное по стенам, хотя всё и без того висит ровно.  
  
Стив прав. Кровать Тони прекрасна. Тони падает на неё, раскинув руки в стороны, и стонет от удовольствия.  
  
— Блядь, какой же я молодец.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается возникший в дверях Стив, а затем почти падает на Тони.  
  
— Эй-эй-эй! — Тони пытается отползти в сторону, но Стив оплетает его тремя из четырёх конечностей и не даёт сдвинуться с места.  
  
— Я закончил всё поправлять, — гордо заявляет Стив.  
  
— Прям как мне осанку?  
  
— В тебе ничего поправлять не нужно, — отвечает Стив. — Идеален с головы до пят.  
  
Тони открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Стив прав, а потом Стив его целует. Что в некотором смысле укрепляет его правоту. Не суть. В Стиве тоже мало что нуждается в исправлении.  
  
Тони отвлечённо думает, часто ли асгардцы занимаются сексом, потому что сейчас ему кажется, что всё его тело горит, но это очень приятное чувство. Стив уютно и надёжно придавливает его сверху всем своим весом, а его поцелуи — как искры. Звучит гораздо поэтичнее, чем Тони обычно свойственно, но ничего лучше для описания своего нынешнего состояния он придумать не может, а Стив делает всё, чтобы он и вовсе не мог ни о чём думать.  
  
— Ты тёплый на вкус, — выдыхает Стив, прижавшись губами к челюсти Тони. — И на ощупь. Это так приятно.  
  
— Угум. Хорошо. А ты можешь просто… да, вот тут.  
  
Стив проводит носом по чувствительному местечку за челюстью, потом прихватывает зубами. Тони ожидает боли, но её совсем нет. От укуса он лишь выгибается под Стивом и сильнее откидывает голову, давая больше пространства для манёвра.  
  
Стив поцелуями спускается по горлу Тони и оставляет засос на шее сбоку. Тони тихо стонет, сгребает его волосы в кулак и не даёт ему отстраниться, и Стив делает это снова и снова, осыпая кожу Тони бледно-лиловыми метками и оставляя следы зубов там, где прикусывает сильнее.  
  
— Иди сюда, поцелуй меня, ну же. — Тони резко поворачивает голову и сталкивается со Стивом лбами, но Стив, похоже, не возражает. Он позволяет Тони задрать ему голову и с силой вжимается губами в его губы. Тони физически чувствует, как Стив стонет ему в рот; вибрация прокатывается по позвоночнику и оседает внизу живота.  
  
— Твою ж…   
  
Руки Стива теперь у него под рубашкой, неуклюже расстёгивают сопротивляющиеся пуговицы. Тони не отстраняется, как бывало раньше. Они оба до сих пор привыкают к реактору, но сейчас уже легче. Поначалу Тони даже не позволял Стиву снимать с него рубашку, но сейчас то ли из-за мёда, то ли потому, что он полностью доверяет Стиву, Тони вдруг обнаруживает, что его это не волнует.  
  
Стив спускает рубашку Тони по плечам и снимает совсем, затем отбрасывает в сторону и снова прижимается к его груди. Счастливо вздыхает и трётся носом о нос Тони — жест привязанности, который Тони редко ему позволяет. Он обхватывает Стива пальцами за затылок и притягивает ближе. Бедром он чувствует возбуждение Стива, но сейчас это не кажется важным.  
  
Стив придерживается другого мнения.  
  
— Я всё ещё хочу тебе отсосать, — от просьбы в его внезапно охрипшем голосе — только намёк, а глаза темнеют, хотя вокруг радужки по-прежнему пробегают золотые искорки.  
  
— Уверен? Потому что сейчас ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься откусить мне член.  
  
— Да брось, Тони. — Стив выскальзывает из рук Тони и сползает ниже, прижимается лицом к животу. — Я всё сделаю как положено.  
  
— Какой необычный поворот событий. — Тони зарывается рукой в волосы Стива. — Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы мой член оказался у тебя во рту? Это подозрительно.  
  
— Потому что мне нравится твой член, — говорит Стив. — И твоё лицо, когда я тебе отсасываю. И то, как ты иногда дёргаешь меня за волосы. И то, как мне это нравится.  
  
— Тогда почему ты просто не сказал об этом?  
  
— Потому-у-у, — тянет Стив и замолкает, будто потеряв мысль. — Потому что ты даже не понял, что я имею в виду, когда я об этом сказал.  
  
— Прости, я всего лишь скромный американец из восьмидесятых и не был во Франции во время Второй Мировой.  
  
— Тебе нужно чаще чистить обувь, Тони.  
  
— Согласен как никогда.  
  
— Пожалуйста?  
  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Тони.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Ладно, оторвись по полной.  
  
Стив снова ослепительно ему улыбается и пытается стянуть с него джинсы. Тони отталкивает его руки, чтобы сделать это самому, но координация подводит, и на то, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, у них уходит добрых тридцать секунд. Стив фыркает от смеха, стягивая с Тони джинсы, и те вместе с бельём летят куда-то в противоположный от рубашки угол комнаты. Завтра придётся это всё отыскивать.  
  
Рука Стива на его члене мозолистая, грубая, и Тони выгибается дугой, приподнимается на локте, толкаясь в неё, но Стив одним движением плеча вминает его обратно, и Тони просто распластывается на спине. Стив сползает по кровати ниже, ложится на живот, одной рукой удерживая Тони за бедро, а другой — медленно ему дрочит. От скользящих по члену кончиков пальцев натянувшейся кожи между большим и указательным сносит крышу, и пялящемуся в потолок Тони кажется, что он снова видит искры.  
  
Стив, похоже, полностью поглощён повторяющимися движениями собственной руки на члене Тони, звуком трения кожи о кожу и сбивающемся дыханием Тони. Это ничего. Стив, наверное, мог бы заниматься этим часами, да и Тони, если честно, тоже. Обычно он любит растянуть удовольствие, но из-за руки Стива на его члене, дыхания Стива на его бедре его медленно накрывает волной наслаждения, за которой не надо гнаться.  
  
Голова Стива дёргается, когда рука соскальзывает. Он смотрит на Тони, и Тони тратит секунду на то, чтобы проклясть его потрясающие ресницы.  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Эй, — мягко отвечает Тони. — Тебе там достаточно весело?  
  
— Я отвлёкся, — говорит Стив. — На тебя приятно смотреть.  
  
— Дрочить член вполне достаточно, Стив, эго перебьётся.  
  
Стив опускает голову и улыбается ему в бедро.  
  
— Всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, очень хорошо, — говорит Стив. — Мне давно уже не было так хорошо.  
  
— Я рад. Ты это заслужил, здоровяк.  
  
Стив чуть передёргивает плечами.  
  
— Можешь снова взять меня за волосы?  
  
Тони подчиняется, нежно почёсываяСтиву голову. Тот удовлетворённо выдыхает и запечатлевает поцелуй на тазовой косточке Тони, потом снова приподнимается на локте и на пробу лижет головку его члена.  
  
От этого прикосновения Тони вздрагивает: рука Стива была тёплой, но рот — горячий; и пока тот нежно посасывает головку, Тони шипит комплименты, перемежая их проклятьями. Рукой Стив всё ещё обхватывает его член у основания, и Тони слабо подаётся бёдрами вперёд, просто чтобы усилить ощущения. Стив, похоже, понимает, чего от него хотят, потому что поднимается на колени и сворачивается вокруг Тони, так что теперь благодаря более удобной позе у него получается заглатывать глубже. Тони вспоминает недавние слова Стива и нежно вплетает пальцы в его волосы. По всему телу Стива проходит дрожь, а глаза прикрываются.  
  
— Так нравится?  
  
Стив кивает.  
  
— Мне продолжать?  
  
Ещё один кивок, чуть ниже.  
  
— Это я могу. — Тони стискивает волосы Стива чуть сильнее и подталкивает, заставляя взять глубже. Несмотря на то, что давление едва ощутимо, Стив охотно подчиняется и выглядит при этом совершенно счастливым.  
  
Это не самый искусный и аккуратный отсос. Стив умеет и так — обычно утром перед собранием или в раздевалке перед пресс-конференцией. (Оказывается, Стив Роджерс иногда тот ещё бунтарь. Тони нравится). Но сейчас — не тот случай. Сейчас — неаккуратно, неряшливо и очень влажно. Стиву явно изменила его обычно идеальная координация, а Тони явно лишился (отчасти) присущего ему самоконтроля, но им обоим плевать, потому что это сразу и горячо, и хорошо, и головокружительно, и пронзительно.  
  
Стив ненадолго отстраняется, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Эй, можно мне… Я хочу…   
  
— Хочешь что?  
  
— Хочу потрогать себя.  
  
Тони прикусывает губу и кивает.  
  
— Ага. Ага, валяй.  
  
Стив просовывает руку в штаны и громко стонет. Тони какое-то время смотрит через преграду из джинсов, как тот дрочит себе, а потом Стив снова наклоняется и заглатывает его член так глубоко, как может.  
  
А поскольку Стив Роджерс — это Стив Роджерс, может он впечатляюще глубоко.  
  
— Ох, бля. Ладно. Блядь, Стив…   
  
Горячая рука Стива на бедре и горячий рот Стива на члене, и горячие выдохи в паху каждый раз, когда Стив прерывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, просто сводят Тони с ума.  
  
Он видит, как Стив быстро, резко дрочит себе, и эти движения становятся всё лихорадочнее. Стив тяжело дышит через нос, с каждым движением бёдер всё сильнее прогибая основание матраса к полу. Хватка на бедре усиливается, и Тони уверен, что завтра там, где сжимались пальцы, будет пять маленьких синяков. Случается, Стив оставляет их и каждый раз наутро чувствует себя виноватым, но Тони они нравятся, и он не особо это скрывает.  
  
Он слышит тихое “ох, бля”, и Стив замирает всем телом. Его ресницы трепещут, по телу проходит судорога, а потом он длинно выдыхает:  
  
— Ммм.  
  
— Тебе понравилось?  
  
— Мгмм.  
  
Стив вытаскивает руку из джинсов и, задумавшись на мгновение, вытирает её о задний карман.  
  
— Я поддержу предложение Тора “попробовать ещё” этой штуки.  
  
— Твоя вторая лучшая идея за сегодня.  
  
— У меня полно хороших идей, — заключает Стив.  
  
Тони не успевает согласиться, потому что Стив снова заглатывает его член — глубже, сильнее и быстрее. Теперь, избавившись от отвлекающих факторов, он становится гораздо сосредоточеннее, а сосредоточенный Стив — самый опасный. Тони просто ничего не остаётся, кроме как вцепиться ему в волосы и в пуховое одеяло и отдаться на волю этой сосредоточенности.  
  
Оргазм больше похож на медленный прилив, чем на острое удовольствие, но Тони чувствует его всем телом. Руки покалывает, когда он сжимает волосы Стива, в груди тесно, и на несколько прекрасных долгих секунд разум становится благословенно пустым. Искры на потолке и под веками вспыхивают ярче прежнего.  
  
Стив несколько раз сглатывает вокруг члена и выпускает его изо рта. Тони фыркает, одной рукой закрывая лицо, а другой неуклюже гладит Стива по щеке. Стив поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь, а затем подползает выше и сворачивается у Тони под боком.  
  
— У тебя полно отличных идей, — говорит Тони.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбается ему в шею Стив.  
  
— То есть мно-ого. Действительно хороших идей.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Я страстный поклонник твоих идей. Пожалуйста, пусть их будет ещё больше.  
  
— Работаю над этим.  
  
Одной рукой Тони ерошит Стиву волосы, а другой обнимает за плечи. Мир всё ещё полон золотого сияния, но он уже не уверен, из-за мёда это или из-за Стива.  
  
Возможно, понемногу того и другого.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Адам Хенрик — хоккеист (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA,_%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC)  
> [2] Пад тай — очень вкусная еда (https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/42968/pad-thai/)


End file.
